


(Let's Do) All the Wrong Things

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Demons, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Sam and Ruby break into a pet store while hiding from some demons.





	(Let's Do) All the Wrong Things

They turn the corner to the strip mall, and Ruby stops, so suddenly that Sam, running a step behind her, bumps into her.

"Three more," she breathes. Jerks her head to the far end, he sees the figures skulking just around the corner of a clothing store. In the flickering streetlight, he can just make out a sign advertising 40% off swimsuits.

 _You in the market for a bikini?_ Dean's voice asks in the back of his mind, but Sam shoves that pain down deep.

Three demons ahead and two behind is about four too many, and even if he wants to take them all down, rip the demons out from beneath the stolen skin they wear and send them screaming into oblivion, he's not willing to die facing a bunch of no-name third-stringers.

He's saving himself for Lilith.

The Impala is parked one block over, but it might as well be on the moon.

But if they've got no hope of circling around, maybe they can go through?

He looks at the stores, trying to figure out which one is least likely to worry about theft. Probably the pet store; nobody is going to break in and steal a fifty pound bag of dog food.

He sprints toward it, Ruby at his heels. He doesn't see any movement from the demons; they're just there to keep the two of them from escaping that way.

He kicks the doorframe, and the door pops open. Ruby follows him through; the door closes behind them. Sam grabs a long-handled pooper-scooper from the wall and threads it through the handle, then angles it so that it is across the door frame. It won't stop anybody determined, but it will at least give them a little warning.

"Please tell me you have a plan," Ruby says.

"Find the back exit, break through whatever store is behind us, and get back to the Impala."

There's just enough light to make our her nod.

He's just spotted the rear door, when the red-and-blue lights show up.

"Must have tripped the silent alarm. Great plan," Ruby snaps.

He pulls her down; they crouch behind a display of collars and leashes. Pressed together, he can smell her, soap and shampoo and beneath it, the blood just beneath the skin. He's suddenly, inappropriately hard, and as close as they are, she can't help but notice.

Sam forces himself to focus. He leans out as far as he dares; checks out the black-and-white. It has the logo of a security company on the door; at least it's not the real cops.

The rent-a-cop gets out of the car and tries the door; Sam's improvised lock holds, and the guard shrugs; he's clearly not getting paid enough to investigate further.

Sam hopes he'll just go away, but instead he turns the motor off and picks up a Styrofoam mug.

 _Seriously?_ Dean's ghost asks.

"Let's go," Ruby whispers.

"He's here because we set off the alarm. If the demons attack him, that's on us."

Ruby sighs, but stays put.

Unfortunately, that's just enough movement to remind his erection that, hey, it's been a while. Sam shifts back and looks for some kind of distraction.

One of the collars catches his eye. It's styled for a poodle but sized for a pit bull; rolled leather dyed pink, with rhinestones and chromed letters that spell out PRINCESS.

He picks it off the rack and sets it on Ruby's head.

"Ha ha," she says, and reaches to remove it, but that's when all hell breaks loose.

The demons have gotten tired of waiting.

They start to converge on the security guard, and he may be middle-aged and going soft around the middle, but he's not oblivious enough to miss this. He's out of his car, one hand holding his flashlight, the other on his gun.

If they'd been human, the latter might have made them think twice. But these aren't just a bunch of punk kids. Sam doesn't see their eyes go all-black, but the guard's reaction is enough to tell him that it's happened.

He unhooks the pooper-scooper and slams out through the door, and there's no time to think about the demon's meat; not when there's a civilian's life on the line. He stabs the first one and turns to the next one, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Ruby shove the guard into the car. Then she throws it into reverse and floors it, slamming into the other two demons behind the car. There's a sickening crack as one of their legs is crushed, and Sam tries not to think about the person in there with the demon.

The last two are still approaching, but Ruby turns the guard's car, then leans across to throw the door open.

Sam doesn't need a written invitation. His butt has barely hit the seat and he hasn't even had a chance to close the door when she accelerates, and the demons dive out of the way.

Two minutes later, they're back at the Impala.

The demons have gotten a van from somewhere, either stolen or maybe it belonged to one of their meat. Sam and Ruby leave the security guard still crossing himself fervently; they have just enough time to get into the Impala and pull out of the hardware store's parking lot.

It takes fifteen minutes to lose the van and another twenty-five to get back to the hotel, and it's not until they've closed the door and Sam has laid down the salt line that he realizes that Ruby hasn't actually had a chance to get rid of the collar. It's just slipped down around her neck.

"So the guard will think he was attacked by demons _and_ perverts," Ruby says, and goes to unbuckle it.

Before she has a chance, Sam pushes her up against the wall. She stands on tiptoes but then gets tired of that and wraps her legs around his waist, and kisses back, giving as good as she's getting. Her fingernails dig into his skin, even through three layers of cotton.

He pulls back to take a breath. He takes a moment to get her hair up and out of the collar and fluff it around her face.

"Kinky," she says. "I guess this means we're doing it doggie style?"

"Works for me."

He can almost ignore Dean's ghost, rolling his eyes and muttering about sleeping with the enemy.

Ruby is still glommed onto him, her legs around his waist, when he heads for the bed. He lets her weight tip him over, falls on top of him, and she grinds against him for a minute longer, but then rolls over, gets her knees under her and leans forward on one elbow, while she undoes her jeans with her other hand.

Sam's already got his jeans and briefs pushed down; he pulls her jeans over her hips and she's not wearing anything underneath, and when he slides his hand around front he realizes that she's shaved, too. He'll have to take the time to fully explore that new development later. Now, he slides his fingers in and finds her wet and ready to go.

"C'mon, Sam. I need this as much as you do."

He doubts that very much, but as soon as he gets the head of his cock into her, she slides back to meet him halfway. He splays his right hand over her mound, middle finger riding on her clit, and with his left, he grabs the collar.

Ruby moans. Pulls against it. He holds her there.

"You can hold it tighter if you want," she says. "I don't actually need to breathe."

He clenches down, and though she could overpower him if she wanted, she lets him hold her still as he fucks into her. She spreads her knees wider, as far as they can go with her jeans holding her there, presses against the finger on her clit, and he obliges her, trying different movements, horizontal, vertical, in little circles until she moans _yes, yes, just like that_ and he keeps it up as he slams into her, and then she clenches hard on him and cries out, wordless, and his next thrust is hard enough to shove her flat beneath him as his vision whites out.

For a long moment, all they can do is lie there. Sam's heart rate slows down, his breathing deepens, and he thinks that maybe tonight he'll be able to sleep without dreaming about Dean screaming as hellhounds rip him open, but all too soon Ruby wriggles her way out from under him.

She pulls up her jeans and starts packing. "Those demons know we're in the area," she said. "We need to hit the road before they find us."

Reluctantly, Sam pulls his own clothes back together, and five minutes later, they're ready to go.

As they throw their things into the trunk, Sam realizes that Ruby still has the collar on.


End file.
